Switched!
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: After Donatello is given a crystal that was mysteriously donated to April's shop, the curious side of him decides to study it, but after Michelangelo touches it, it sets of a chain reaction where all the turtles, Mona and their visiting friends switch bodies! Chaos ensues! COMPELETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya all!**

 **I know I've already got two fics in the running, but after watching the Scooby Doo movie, a great and funny film to watch at Halloween, I got a funny idea for a comedy fic!**

 **After discovering a crystal that was in April's shop, Donatello studies it and soon discovers it holds magical abilities, which is switching the souls of everyone into different bodies! Uh oh!**

 **Hope you enjoy the fic and see if you can get through the Chaos!**

 **Switched!**

 **Chapter One**

It was a Late night in the turtle's lair, not much different from a normal day under the city of New York.

In a room on the east side of the lair, the purple masked brainy turtle Donatello sat at his desk in silence, well, it wasn't completely silent since the sound of some upbeat classical music from an Ipod on a docking station filled the room which he hummed to occasionally whist looking through a large magnifying glass at a large purple and blue crystal which he had found whilst exploring the sewers earlier that evening.

"Fascinating!" he said "Truly fascinating!"

"What's fascinating?" a deep voice was heard from the doorway making the brainy turtle jump slightly.

"Huh?" he looked up from the magnifying glass and saw Tyroth the Dragon looking in. He and his Gecko lover Sephie had come over for a few days from their home under Chicago, the Mutant Sanctuary Mutopia.

"Oh hey T!" he said.

"What you doing?" asked Tyroth walking in.

"April gave it to me." Donatello explained "She said she was given it by a customer, she has no idea where it came from, it's a strange looking crystal if there ever was one..."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Donatello walked to the back door of April's Antique Shop 'Second Time Around' and knocked on it._

 _At once, the tall red headed woman appeared and opened the door.  
"Ah Donnie!" she said cheerfully "I'm so glad you're here!"_

" _Hi April!" said Donatello walking into the room and following April to the shop floor "So what was it you called me here for?"_

 _April lead Donatello to the cash counter and held up a glass box to which a large purple and blue crystal sat in._

" _Wow." said Donatello "That's pretty!"_

" _Yeah!" said April "But the thing is, I have no idea where it came from, and the customer who brought it in said not to touch it."_

" _Really?" asked Donatello as he picked up the box and analysed the crystal inside "Did he say why?"_

" _No..." said April "he just handed it in, told me not to take it out of the box, and just left, seemed desperate to get rid of it"_

" _That's very strange." said Donatello "Hmmm, well I've been used to analysing such things before, maybe I can do some investigating before you decide what to do with it."_

" _Thanks again Donnie." said April "Then depending on the outcome, we'll go on from there!"_

" _I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything." said Donatello as he walked to the back door to go back to the manhole._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Tyroth stared at the crystal and frowned.

"Do a guy tells her not to touch it, then just leaves." he mused.

"Yeah!" said Donatello "Weird or what huh?"

Tyroth nodded.

* * *

As they were looking at the crystal, they soon saw the other turtles, Sephie, Monalisa and Splinter come enter the room.

"Hey you two!" said Mona "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." said Donatello and Tyroth together causing them to look at each other in shock as they spoke in stereo.

"We're just studying another mystery object." said Donatello "April gave me this."

He held up the glass box as he spoke and Mona and Sephie almost felt drawn to how pretty it looked, almost like they were admiring a gorgeous necklace or a ring.

"Wow! Sure is a pretty thing!" Michelangelo then reached out towards the crystal.

"No Mikey! Don't!" Donatello tried to warn him, but it was too late, Michelangelo placed his hand on the crystal and it soon started to glow.

"Uh oh..." Michelangelo muttered then before anyone could react, the crystal glowed brighter and everyone soon felt the feeling of pin and needles in their bodies as well as almost get blinded by the light.

* * *

Then as soon as it started, it stopped and everyone opened their eyes.

"Okay, that was weird!" said Donatello.

"Mona?"

Everyone looked at Mona who looked surprised at the shock on their faces.

"What?" she said only to hear Donatello's voice come out.

"Don?!" asked Sephie only to hear Michelangelo's voice come out.

"Mikey!?" Leonardo's voice came out of Raphael's body.

"What the fuck's going on!?" Raphael's voice came out of Splinter's body.

"Erm...guys." said Mona that came out of Leonardo's body "We got a problem!"

"No shit!" said Tyroth who came out of Michelangelo's body "Uh oh!"

"We seem to be...not in the right body?!" Splinter's voice came from Donatello's body.

* * *

At once, everyone realised what was going on.

"We've switched bodies!" Sephie cried in shock and adding in a squeal when she realised she was talking from Tyroth's body.

Mona screamed and everyone stared at Leonardo as her voice came out.

"Wow! You got a girly scream Leo!" Raphael said.

"I don't scream like that!" Leonardo retorted "That was Mona!"

"Oi!" Mona said annoyed.

Michelangelo looked at his new body and saw the breasts on his body as well as his new feminine curves.

"Hey!" he grinned "I can look at myself naked!"

"Ewww!" came the voices of the other turtles.

"Pervert!" came Raphael's voice.

"Don't you dare!" Sephie's voice snarled.

But Michelangelo looked at the breasts on his chest and grinned again.

"Awesome dude!" but he soon went pale when he saw Tyroth glaring at him.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch you!" Sephie growled from his body.

"Same goes for you!" Mona glared as she looked at her own body where Donatello looked sheepish.

"I'm not gonna do that!" Donatello retorted as he looked down at his new lizard body, "Wow! Now I know what being a girl is like!"

"I know!" said Michelangelo "Surreal or what!?"

* * *

Sephie then saw red and strode over to Michelangelo in her body before picking him up and shaking him.

"This is your fault Mikey!" she shouted shaking him hard making him wail and gag!

"Hey! Hey Sephie stop!" Tyroth ran over in Michelangelo's body before grabbing his own arm "You're hurting yourself!" he looked at Sephie's body "My body's pretty strong!"

Sephie glared down at Tyroth then looked at Michelangelo before realising she was shaking her own body and dropped him.

"Oh dear!" Leonardo said in a worried voice "If Sephie's in Tyroth's body...will be be able to control the strength and fire?"

"Yahhh!" Michelangelo scurried away before running up the wall using Sephie's gecko grip "I'm staying up here until things cool off!"

* * *

The others glared at Michelangelo on the ceiling.

"Oh when you're back in your own body, you're so dead!" Raphael pointed at Michelangelo before looking at his paw and realising he was in Splinter's body.

"Oh my God!" he yelled in shock "I'm old!"

"I beg your pardon!?" Splinter's voice came out of Donatello's body who glared at him.

"I'm hairy too!" Raphael cried out.

"Hun calm down!" Mona's voice came out of Leonardo's body as she walked over and put her hands on Raphael in Splinter's body.

As she did so, the others looked at her and Raphael almost awkwardly, then the lovers realised and looked at each worried.

"Now what!?" said Tyroth rubbing the orange mask he wore.

"Damned if I know!" said Sephie as she looked at the wings on her back "Whoa, Tyroth, how do you cope with these on your back?"

"Used to it!" Tyroth replied.

"Jeepers! How do you guys walk around with a large shell on your backs?" Mona said as she looked at Leonardo's shell on her back.

"You should talk! How can you walk around with such a heavy tail on your butt!?" Donatello asked as he picked up Mona's large tail from behind him.

"That tail comes in use!" Mona argued "It's not that heavy once you get used to it!"

"Everyone quiet!" Leonardo held up his hands "Everyone just calm down! We're never going to get through this if we all shout at one another!"

"Well said Leonardo." Splinter commented.

"Donnie?" everyone looked at Donatello's body.

"Um...Donnie's in my body!" said Mona.

Everyone then turned to Mona.

"This is so confusing!" said Tyroth.

"And draining!" said Raphael.

"Shut up!" said Sephie "Before I let rip with Tyroth's fire!"

At that comment everyone jumped away from Sephie who opened her Dragon mouth.

"Okay," said Donatello "If the crystal caused all this, then maybe it can reverse the effects..."

"Which means we have to touch it again?" asked Raphael walking over to the crystal.

"Raph wait!" Leonardo said, but it was too late! Raphael placed his furry paw on the crystal and it glowed again.

The same effect it gave before happened and the mutants all opened their eyes and a yell was heard from the side of the room as Sephie's body dropped from the wall.

"Sephie?" Tyroth asked in concern only to find it came from Splinter's body.

"I'm not Sephie!" Donatello's voice came from the gecko who scrambled to her feet "Oh man! I'm still a girl, just in another lizard body!"

"Hmmm! Heightened senses! I could get used to this!" Michelangelo's voice came from Tyroth's body.

"Oh crap!" everyone dived away from Tyroth's body after realising Michelangelo was in it which seemed wise since Michelangelo blew out a sliver of flames.

"Knock that off!" Tyroth yelled whacking his own body with Splinter's tail "Before you hurt someone!"

"Okay alright! Whose in what body?!" Leonardo shouted from Michelangelo's body.

"Mona here!" Mona's voice came from Raphael "What the? I'm Raph!?"

"And I'm in you!" Raphael's voice came from Mona's body.

"I'm here!" Splinter's voice came from Leonardo's body.

"And I'm in Donnie's body!" said Sephie.

"So we're still not in the right bodies!?" Leonardo cried "Oh crap!"

"Arrgggh!" Raphael exclaimed "This is all your fault Don!" he glared at Donatello's body.

"He's over there Shell for brains!" Sephie pointed to her body to which Raphael glared.

"No it wasn't!" Donatello argued "Mikey touched it!"

"Hey! I didn't know what was going to happen!" Michelangelo retorted.

"Well why do I keep telling you not to touch things until I've figured them out first!?" Donatello shouted.

"Everyone just shut up!" Tyroth shouted from Splinter's body "Everyone just remain calm! We need to think here! There's got to be an explanation for this Crystal!" he looked at the crystal on the table then at the others.

"I'm going to try and see this for myself!" he stood in front of the table and held his hands above the Crystal to see if he could channel his own magic into it.

"Um...T..." Leonardo said holding up his hand.

"Leo, please, I'm trying to concentrate!" Tyroth said.

"But T!" said Leonardo "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Donatello's eyes widened.

"Because he's in the wrong body, he can't use his magic!" he said.

Tyroth's eyes widened and he looked at his rat hands, then looked at everyone else.

"OH MAN!" he shouted "Curse it! Curse it!" he looked up at Michelangelo in his body "I'm gonna have to try and jump back into my own body! And by Gods how long that's going to take!"

"OH NO!" everyone groaned loudly.

 **Well, this day have turned out interesting for our heroes? Will Tyroth be able to get back into his body to clean up this magical mess?**

 **Guess we'll have to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** **Tyroth and Sephie belong to TyrothDarkstorm, a great friend and supporter as well as fellow writer.**

 **Chapter Two**

"So he can't activate the crystal with his magic unless he's in his own body!?" Michelangelo shrieked.

"What he just say Shell for brains!?" Raphael growled.

"Crud!" Michelangelo groaned.

"it's sort of like if the wrong battery is in the wrong machine." Donatello said.

"Alright!" Raphael snapped "We got it brainiac!"

Tyroth frowned as he looked at everyone.

"Okay." he said "I'm going to tap the Crystal and try and get myself back into my body! Maybe if luck is on our side, we may end up back in our own bodies and I won't need to do any magic!"

"Guess we'll have to play it by ear." said Sephie.

"And soon as well!" said Raphael "I feel so weird in my mate's body!"

"Okay! Brace yourselves people!" Tyroth said as he placed his finger on the crystal and closed his eyes.

* * *

Once again the same sensation filled everyone's bodies and Tyroth opened his eyes to see the results.

"Okay!" he said "Now where are we?"

"Hey! I'm me again!" Michelangelo's cheerful voice was heard from his own body.

"Yippee for you(!)" came the sarcastic voice of Mona who was now in Splinter's body.

"Great(!) I didn't shift at all!" Sephie's voice came from Donatello's body.

Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other and frowned.

"That's my body!" they said together as they pointed at each other realising they were in the opposite body.

Tyroth looked down and saw he was in Mona's body.

"Oh great! Now I'm a girl!" he said.

"And I'm a Dragon." Splinter's voice groaned from Tyroth's body.

"And where's Donnie?" asked Mona.

"I'm still Sephie!" Donatello sighed.

"Curses!" Tyroth groaned as he looked at everyone who was looking annoyed, apart from Michelangelo who was grinning at the fact he was himself again.

He looked at Mona in Splinter's body "Touch the crystal again!" he said.

"Awww no!" Michelangelo whined but Mona touch the crystal and Tyroth closed his eyes hoping he would end up in his body.

He opened them again and this time, he found himself in Leonardo!

"Dammit!" he growled.

Meanwhile Mona had ended up in Sephie's body.

"Right gender, right species, wrong body!" she moaned.

"Ditto!" Sephie had added when she realised she was in Mona's body.

"Eww man! Not the old hairy body!" Michelangelo groaned when he ended up in Splinter's body earning him a whack on the back of the head from Raphael who had Splinter in him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raphael had ended up in Donatello and Leonardo found himself in Michelangelo!

"Again!" Tyroth barked at Michelangelo in Splinter's body who instantly touched the crystal.

"Gimme my handsome self back!" Michelangelo pleaded as he touched it.

But again Tyroth found himself not in his own body but in Donatello's!

"Oh for the love of Odin!" he cried to the roof "I can't take it anymore!"

"Neither can we big T!" Raphael's voice came from Sephie "I'm starting to feel sick from the different hormones!"

"I just want my body back!" Michelangelo whined from Raphael.

"This as all your fault to start with!" Donatello growled from Tyroth's body "If you hadn't touched it, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

As he spoke, some flames came from between his teeth and he started to choke.

"Oh shit!" he spluttered as he coughed and balls of fire began to spray out.

"Oh no!" Tyroth shouted "Clear the way people!"

Everyone instantly dived out of the way as the fireballs his the floor and wall.

"Get out of the room Don!" Tyroth shouted "Before you blow up your lab!"

Donatello didn't need telling twice as he raced out of his lab into the main lair where he continued to cough out fireballs.  
"How do you turn it off!?" Leonardo yelled from Mona's body as fireballs went everywhere.

"Tyroth! Do something before he blows up the place!" Mona shouted from Michelangelo's body.

"Quickly!" Splinter's voice came from Leonardo's body.

* * *

Tyroth instantly touched the Crystal but this time he ended up in Leonardo's body.

"Oh Come on!" he shouted "This isn't funny!"

"Oh crap I'm Donnie again!" Mona whined.

"I'm Tyroth again!" Michelangelo sighed.

Hearing the others moaning about being in each other's bodies again, Tyroth touched the Crystal.

"If I don't don't end up in my body soon I'm gonna kill myself!" he growled under his breath.

"Don't say that!" Sephie said, her voice coming from Splinter's body.

* * *

After about ten minutes of touching the crystal and hopping between bodies other than his own, Tyroth soon found himself back in his own body.

"Yes!" he cried triumphantly "Finally!"

He looked at the others who were frowning but in a way relieved that Tyroth had found his body again.

"Thank Goodness!" said Raphael who was in Sephie's body "I thought he'd never find his body!"

"Ditto!" said Leonardo who was in Mona's body.

"Man this fur itches!" said Donatello who had ended up in Splinter's body.

Tyroth looked at his own body and grinned.

"Oh yeah!" he said "It feels so great! Me back in my own body!"

"Yeah, wonderful, you're back in your own body(!)" Raphael said sarcastically "Now will you get on with it!?"

"For once I agree with Hot head!" Michelangelo said from Donatello's body "Get on with it!"

"Alright, alright!" Tyroth groaned as he looked at the crystal and charged up his mana "Everyone brace yourselves!"

* * *

Everyone held their breathes and watched as Tyroth hovered his hands over the crystal, he charged his mana into his hands and looked at the crystal.

"Okay." he said "If I can try and control the magic within the crystal, I can guide all your souls to the right bodies! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" said everyone "And it better work!"

"Oh it should." said Tyroth "At least, I hope it will."

"Oh don't say that!" sad Michelangelo "I don't think I could live in someone else's body!"

He soon felt Raphael whack him on he back of the head.  
"Shut up Mikey!" he said "Let Big T focus!"

"Both of you! Quiet!" Splinter hissed from Leonardo's body to which Raphael and Michelangelo shut up and stood to attention.

"Please let this work!" Michelangelo whispered under his breath.

* * *

Tyroth stared down at the crystal and frowned as he focused his mana on it, and soon began to whisper under his breath.

Everyone else watched, and soon they saw the crystal pulse and it started to light up brightly then Tyroth's mana got brighter too and soon a whole mix of light filled his hands.

"Okay." Tyroth thought "Let's focus, here we go!" he then opened his hands and the mutants saw the blast of light aim straight for them!

They didn't get a chance to duck or even scream as the light hit them and they all fell backwards like a large tidal wave had rushed over them!

"Whoa man!" Michelangelo groaned "That was a hard hit!" he blinked and looked at his hands then at his body.

He then looked at the others who sat up and groaned rubbing their heads and any sore bits they had from the fall.

"Everyone okay?" Leonardo asked, he then grinned as he realised he was in his own body "Hey! It worked! I'm me!"

"Me too!" Raphael cheered.

"I'm back too!" Mona grinned as she hugged Raphael joyfully.

"We're all back in our own bodies!" Donatello said "At least I hope we are!"

"Yep!" Michelangelo confirmed "I'm in me!"

"As am I!" said Splinter as he looked at his furry paws "Although I have to say, it was interesting to feel young again!"

"As was it was interesting to be a girl for a short time!" said Michelangelo.

"Please don't say you enjoyed that!" Sephie groaned as she looked at Michelangelo.

"Um...well..." Michelangelo said sheepishly worried about what he could say without angering the Gecko "well..um..." he blushed hard but Mona just chuckled.

"Never mind that." she said patting Michelangelo's cheek "We're all normal again! That's what matters!"

"And I hope you learnt something too!" Donatello said in a stern voice to his younger brother.

"Oh yeah! You bet I have!" said Michelangelo "Being in someone else's body isn't an experience I wish to repeat again in a hurry!"

"Well, we have Big T to thank for that!" said Raphael "Getting us back to normal!" he looked towards Tyroth who was laying flat on his back and out cold.

"Um...big guy?" he said "You okay?"

The others stared at Tyroth in shock then Sephie gasped in horror.

"Tyroth!" she cried "Oh my God Tyroth!" she ran over and knelt next to him before tapping his cheeks "Tyroth baby!" she cried "Speak to me! Speak to me!"

 **Lol! Those poor mutants had a bit of an experience trying to find their way back into their own bodies! But at least Tyroth did it at last! yay!**

 **But what's happened to him now? Has he collapsed from exhaustion, or is it something more serious? Find out in the next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again readers!**

 **Last place we left off, Tyroth had managed to get back into his own body, and he performed some magic on the crystal to get everyone back to normal! But then what happened to him since he was found out cold on the floor?**

 **Well, read below to find out!**

 **Chapter Three**

"Tyroth! Please! Speak to me!" Sephie cried frantically as she slapped her lover's cheeks "Speak to me! Say something!"

"Is he alright?" asked Mona walking over and opening one of her warfans to fan him.

"Wow! He must have really worn himself out!" said Michelangelo walking over "But at least we got our bodies back!"

Donatello bit his lip as he knelt beside Tyroth and leaned down to listen for any breath.

"Donatello?" Splinter asked "Is everything alright?"

Donatello said nothing but he went pale and sat up straight when he realised he could find no signs of life!

"Oh shit!" he said "No way!"

"Don?" Raphael leaned forward "What's wrong!?"

"What's happened to Tyroth?!" demanded Leonardo.

"He…He's…." Donatello couldn't bring the words out "He's…he isn't alive…"

"WHAT!?" Everyone shrieked in horror.

"No!" Sephie screamed as tears erupted from her eyes "No! Tyroth! Please no! Don't do this!" she fell over her lover's chest and sobbed hard.

Mona instantly dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Sephie to comfort her friend, her own tears falling.

"No…big T!" Michelangelo squeaked as he too fell next to the lifeless Dragon, Donatello followed suite and placed his hands on his brother's shell.

Raphael, Leonardo and Splinter also knelt down, Leonardo and Splinter whispered a Japanese prayer and Raphael placed his hands on Mona and Sephie to comfort them despite the sorrow he felt.

"This is all my fault!" Michelangelo wailed "If I hadn't touched that crystal, it never would have happened!"

"Don't blame yourself Michelangelo." Splinter comforted "You knew nothing of the consequences."

"He's right." Said Donatello "You had no idea this would happen."

"How are going to explain this to Amber?" Leonardo lamented "Or the his parents, and the rest of Mutopia…this will kill them!"

* * *

For a while everyone was in limbo as they looked at the lifeless Tyroth and Sephie cried hard on his chest.

"Damn Crystal!" Raphael growled tearfully "Out of all the things that could have happened, and a crystal took his life!"

"It's almost unreal…" Leonardo wept.

"It's my fault!" Michelangelo sobbed.

Donatello looked at the crystal on the table, as he did, he noticed it was glowing and flickering almost like a candle.

"Hey!" he said standing up "Guys! Guys!" he walked over to the table and observed the crystal more "Oh my gosh!"

"What is it Don?" Mona asked, wiping her eyes.

"He's not dead!" Donatello shouted "Our friend's not dead!"

Sephie instantly looked up from Tyroth's chest "What are you saying?" she cried as if she couldn't believe it.

"Tyroth's soul is in there!" Donatello cried pointing to the crystal "His souls trapped within the crystal!"

"In the crystal!?" Michelangelo yelled as he ran over "Hey! Let go of our friend you fiend!" he shouted at the crystal.

"Stand back Mikey!" Donatello said "I think we should be able to get his soul out and back into his body!"

"How!?" asked the others together.

Donatello thought for a second then looked at the crystal.

"Don't worry Big T!" he said "We'll get you out!" he then snapped his fingers "That's it!"

He turned to Raphael and Mona.

"Raph! I need one of your sai and Mona, I need one of your warfans!"

"Okay!" the two lovers said unsure of what Donatello's plan was but they handed over their weapons.

"Thanks!" said Donatello, he then used the sai to touch the crystal and lift it from the box and onto Mona's warfan almost like a plate

"Got it! Now stand back everyone!"

He walked over to Tyroth's body and knelt down to one of his huge hands before placing the crystal into the dragon's palm.

Then taking great care not to touch the crystal himself he wrapped Tyroth's fingers around it tightly.

"Please let it work!" Donatello prayed "Please! Please! Please!"

Everyone stood back and watched in silence.

"Please baby!" Sephie pleaded as she held Mona's hands tightly "Please! Come back!"

Donatello stood back and held his breath.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the Crystal began to glow brighter again and Tyroth's body began to glow red as his mana was activated.

Everyone jumped back and shielded their eyes as the light glowed brighter, then as soon as it had come, it faded.

Sephie was the first to look up and she saw Tyroth's body still glowing with mana, she walked over and she saw Tyroth take a breath and sit up looking rather dazed.

"Whoa..." he breathed "What happened?!"

"Oh honey! Thank God!" Sephie ran over and threw her arms around the confused Dragon and sobbed into his shoulder "I thought I lost you again!"

The others also ran over and joined in the hug.  
"Whoa big guy!" said Michelangelo "Please don't scare us like that again!"

After a few seconds, everyone let go and Tyroth took another breath,almost shocked at being hugged to death.

"Whoa...that was an experience I don't wish to repeat!" he said.

"What happened to you?" asked Leonardo "We saw you perform some magic on the crystal, and then you just went out cold...then found you...well...dead!"

"Yeah!" said Raphael.

"Gave us a right scare!" said Mona.

Tyroth looked at the crystal that had fallen out of his hand then at the others.

"Well," he said "All I can remember is focusing on the crystal, then I sort of felt this feeling, like a severe head rush, then floating..." he paused "And then the next thing I know, I was in this cave of crystals."

"You ended up inside the crystal!" said Donatello "You managed to get us all back to normal, but you ended up inside the crystal! Like it sucked you in!"

"Any idea how Don?" asked Leonardo.

"Sadly no." said Donatello "Well magic isn't my field, it's science, and that sure was not scientific!"

Tyroth looked down at the crystal.

"Then I think it's best that thing is put away before something else happens and it be put some in some place where it won't fall into the wrong hands!"

"Good idea." said Splinter "From what I have gathered from this experience, it does more than just swap souls, but it can also steal them, and if someone were to get their hands on it and be able to control it's power..."

"Then it could mean trouble!" Leonardo ended.

"More than trouble!" said Mona.

"We'd be doomed!" Michelangelo said "Totally boned!"

Donatello walked over to the crystal and again using Mona's warfan and Raphael's sai, he picked up the crystal and placed it back in the glass box it came in before closing the lid.

"Well this ain't going back to the shop for sure!" he said "I'll let April know about it then I'll put it in a safe place."

"Well done Donatello." said Splinter.

"In the meantime, whose up for some hot chocolate?" asked Michelangelo "I could use some for sure after such a weird experience!"

"You got my vote!" said Sephie

"Me too!" said Mona.

"I could say we all need a drink after this!" said Splinter "I agree with Michelangelo!"

* * *

An hour later, everyone was sitting in the kitchen sipping hot chocolate, although Splinter was having some Jasmine Tea.

"Well, I have to say, seeing through someone else's eyes was an experience I'll never forget!" said Sephie.

"Indeed!" said Donatello "But still, I'm happy to be myself."

"I still don't know how Tyroth can manage in that body though!" said Leonardo.

"Like I said." said Tyroth "You get used to it!"

"You know something guys?" said Michelangelo "I think I might have gotten used to the Dragon body! It would have been nice to learn how to fly and breathe fire!"

"Oh boy." said Raphael "Please don't tell me you enjoyed that!?"

"well some of it was kinda cool!" said Michelangelo "Especially when it got to being a girl!"

Sephie and Mona stared at Michelangelo in horror.  
"You what!?" they said together.

"I just wish I could have sort of satisfied my curiosity a bit!" Michelangelo commented "I'm just saying!"

He then caught sight of Sephie's face which was like thunder and her eyes were shooting daggers at him.

"Why you!" she cried "You...!" she jumped up and ran for Michelangelo who squealed and jumped up from the table.

"I'm gonna kill you Mikey!" Sephie shrieked as she began to chase the terrified turtle around the table "You come here you perverted shell for brains!"

"But Sephie! It was just a comment!" Michelangelo wailed as he ran around the table "Please don't kill me!"

"Get back here!" Sephie shouted "I'll use your shell for target practice!"

"No! Not the shell!" Michelangelo cried "Anything but the shell!"

Everyone watched in amusement as Sephie chased Michelangelo around the table.

"Oh Mikey." said Mona "You and your big mouth!"

Raphael just laughed at the whole thing along with Donatello and Splinter.

"I could watch this all day!" he said "This is funnier than when Jack chased him after he discovered the wolf's weak spot behind the ear!"

Mona laughed as she remembered.

Leonardo meanwhile turned to Tyroth.

"Don't you think you should do something?" he asked.

"Nah." said Tyroth with a cheeky grin "I'll let Sephie have her way with Mikey for a bit, this is quite fun to watch! She won't rough him up too much!"

"If you say so." said Leonardo stifing a laugh as Sephie continued to chase Michelangelo around the table.

"Help! Help! Hell hath no fury like a Gecko Gal scorned!" Michelangelo squealed as he comtinued to run in fear.

"Get back here! You're gonna get such a spanking!" Sephie yelled "You're gonna regret that you enjoyed that body switching experience!"

"Tyroth! Tyroth! Stop your girl! HELP! HELP!"

 **THE END**

 **Yay! Tyroth's okay! His soul was trapped in the crystal but luckily Donatello helped him get out!**

 **Now everything's back to normal for our heroes! Yet Michelangelo's ended up in hot water with Sephie!**

 **Let's hope she doesn't rough him up too much!**

 **And that's the end of 'Switched!' I hope you enjoyed it! And stay tuned for more updates coming your way soon!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
